dragondragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
World Map
The known world in Drakengard is small, given the technological limits of those who would seek to defend it. Using leftover magical technology from the Empire, the Knights cultivated a larger known than the Union. The Great Map of the Union and the Empire For convenience, this map is color coded by faction: *BLUE: Union *RED: Empire *YELLOW: battlegrounds *WHITE: neutrals *BLACK: monster-controlled/factionless Union Territory :*Castle of the Goddess :*Desert of the Moon :*Forest of the Seal :*Temple on the Ocean The Union is a dispersed power whose main goal is to protect the seals. Most of their territory is composed of the temples of the seals, bordering on the neutral lands of the Silent Forest (where the elves and faireas act as the guardians of the landed seals), and near the center of it all is the Castle of the Goddess. (It is also possible that they have a small village in the Winter Wastelands) There are three seals branded in the world to maintain its order. The first is the Forest of the Seal, guarded by the faireas; it is due north of the Union's Castle. The second is in the Silent Forest, guarded by the elves; it is northeast of the Union's Castle. The last is in The Temple of the Ocean, it appears to have no guardian save the sea; it is in a bay far to the southeast of the Union's Castle. Empire Territory :*Imperial Capital :*Sky Fortress :*Ocean Fortress The Empire is a large, consolidated power on the northeastern peninsula. The only landed entry to its capital is through the Blue Mountains. Should the enemy come from the west, it is defended by its Sky Fortress; should the enemy come from the south it is defended by the Ocean Fortress. They have amplified their natural defenses with magical technology and slowly invade westerward (in a rather Manifest Destiny sort of manner). Battlegrounds :*Blue Mountains The Mountains is the natural route the Union's army would take for the invasion of the Imperial City. Therefore, these mountains become the stage for some of the war's greatest carnage. Neutral Territory :*Silent Forest The Silent Forest houses the elves, who are bound to eternal neutrality. It is also home to the faireas, who - true to their Fae-qualities - dislike humans and trick them at every turn (all are equally stupid before them). Monster-claimed / Factionless Territory :*Crimson Mountains :*Winter Wastelands The Crimson Mountains lie in the southwestern corner of the map and are home to the monster coliseum. To its northeast are the Winter Wastelands, home to a number of small villages prior to Imperial and monster invasions (as the villages are all destroyed and largely re-inhabited by monsters and no Union troops find it worth the trouble to guard, the territory should largely be considered factionless) The Map of Knights of the Seal ]] Color coding is as follows: *WHITE: Knights *RED: other The Knights of the Seal has grown to immense proportions in the span of 18 years, and have claimed many territories to house the seals. Knights' Territory :*Blessed Plains :*Hills of Dusk :*Endless Grounds :*Mourning Stream :*Promised Land :*Sanctuary :*Shadowed Valley Each portion of the land guards over a seal (Shadowed Valley and Promised Land being the exceptions). The Knights are ruled from the Grand Shrine in the Blessed Plains. To the west are the Endless Grounds, the north the volcanic Promised Land, the east the Mourning Stream and to the south what appears to be mountains. Unless the sky were to fall on them, the Grand Shrine is well fortified. Northward, beyond the Promised Land, lies the Shadowed Valley, home to the largest population center: the City of Rust. To the southwest are the Hills of Dusk, home to Heaven's Clocktower. To the northwest of that lies the Sanctuary, the Castle of the Goddess. Other Territory :* Ancient Tomb The Ancient Tomb is home of the dragons and appears only when the seals have been shattered. It hovers far from human settlement on the northwestern peninsula, eerily similar to the Sky Fortress of past. Real-World References The world map of Drakengard is actually Europe turned on its head. It begets one to wonder, however, how the Imperial Capital (clearly in Madrid) is linked to Tokyo. Then again, there was a rip in time and space that led the fateful duo to Tokyo - so perhaps its not as farfetched as one thought. The links of 18 years The land of Drakengard is vastly different from that of Drakengard 2. The forests have been burnt into sand, the lakes dried, and the landscape generally barren. It also appears to focus on a different sector of the map. Luckily, the Castle of the Goddess (or the Sanctuary) exists on both maps as a pinpoint for the speculating viewer. It is likely that the map was rotated counter clockwise. The rounded shoreline east of the Castle of the Goddess becomes more rounded in the second map, leading to a bay. Just south of the castle, lie the Crimson Mountains - home of the coliseum. This was transformed into Heaven's Clocktower in the Hills of Dusk (the base of the tower has a similar feeling to a coliseum, complete with menacing barred stone entryways). In short, the second game takes place a great deal southeastward from the first. Some of the questions of other geographical import can be chalked down to either artist interpretation or, quite simply, Seere. Let's not forget that Seere has been forging an army of golems (a large portion who were once present in the Crimson Mountains) and has Golem to help him reshape the earth. It is also likely that a great portion of those mountains were either moved to a different area (perhaps that foggy impasse?) or used as materials for the clock tower itself.